


Can I Get in on This?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec comes home to Magnus and Luke.





	Can I Get in on This?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any/any/any, cuddle. The fill had to be 100 words or multiple of 100.

Alec walked into the bedroom to see Luke spooning Magnus on the bed, his arms wrapped tight around the warlock as they slept. He smiled and quietly placed his gear aside and started to strip out of his clothes. He found his pajamas and slipped them on before sliding into bed next to Magnus who blinked his eyes open. “Hey,” Magnus mumbled.

“Hey,” Alec whispered. “Can I get in on this?”

Luke released his hold on Magnus and threw his arm over Alec, pulling him closer. Alec smiled and snuggled in, moving an arm around Magnus and closing his eyes.


End file.
